


young and stupid

by moonhound



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhound/pseuds/moonhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoillu highschool au, not set in the hxh universe (no nen and such, just silly highschool things)</p><p>possible (probable) nsfw in the future, not sure how long this will continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, ive never really wrote/submitted a fic before. i really love these two and have a ton of muse for them so why not  
> enjoy?

Illumi wasn't thrilled about having to go to boarding school. Honestly, he was pissed. His parents insisted he go, punishment for refusing to actually do home schooling. He wasn't the most social guy out there- not that he had many chances. Living in a private mansion surrounded by private land his whole life didn't make it easy to find friends. Ah well, he would have to get through this bullshit anyways. He couldn't do anything now besides do it and hope whoever he was rooming with wasn't too terribly irritating.

He quickly realized he was not so lucky as he had hoped.

Illumi had already settled his things in when another person walked into the dorm. He didn't have much, or not much that Illumi noticed. His eyes were drawn to the others striking yellow eyes and dark pinkish hair. The hair was messy, and a mop around his face and partially covering those eyes. Illumi audibly scoffed, thinking, _"how obnoxious"_. His face was flat and unamused as the other held out a hand. **"It's nice to meet you,"** he said, slight smirk on his face, **"I'm Hisoka... and who are you, darling?"** Illumi's dark eyes narrowed slightly, and he turned away, **"Illumi,"** was all he said.

 

* * *

 

Going to bed later that night after Hisoka had arrived, Illumi didn't have to communicate any more with him. He awoke to the other whistling, already dressed and preparing things for class. He sat up, long hair drooped around his face, some pieces sticking out and about. Hisoka turned, **"Ah, awake are we?"** Illumi blinked, and got his things to get ready in the bathroom. When he came out, Hisoka was sitting on his bed waiting.

 **"Do you need something?"** , Illumi spoke.

**"Ah, no, just waiting for you."**

**"I don't even know you."**

Hisoka only smirked and picked up his things. Grabbing his own, Illumi left the room with the strange guy.

They arrived at their class not long after, happening to have the same schedule save for the last 2 hours of the day. Illumi tolerated Hisoka's chattering most of the day, trying to get away at lunch without much luck. The other followed him, all the while somehow socializing with other students. He wasn't making the best impression on anyone, he was rather rude and full of himself. Illumi wasn't sure why he didn't tell him to fuck off, maybe he pitied him. Maybe he was worried about not having any other friends. He didn't know how to socialize with people his age. He got a much needed break for his last classes. He wasn't much for talking and the silence was relaxing. He let out a small sigh, he wasn't going to get much silence rooming with Hisoka. He supposed it could be worse though.

After classes were done, Illumi headed back to the room. He felt no need to hang around anywhere, he had no one to do so with. The day had been agonizingly slow, getting a syllabus for each class and doing the normal mundane things that start the first day of school. Highschool didn't really phase him, he was smart and school was always easy. He just wasn't interested in actually doing it. He walked into the dorm and Hisoka was there. Illumi's face must have betrayed some disappointment because the other spoke, **"So excited to see me again?"**

 **"As if,"** he replied, turning to organize his things from the day.

 

* * *

 

Things went as boring as possible- going to classes and going back to the dorm room, dealing with Hisoka's always present bothering, doing classwork at night. Illumi felt like ripping his hair out at being so bored. At least at home he had things he could do- here he did the same thing day in and day out. Maybe that's why he accepted Hisoka's offer.

 **"Up for a party?"** he offered a wink. Illumi looked up from writing and didn't speak for a moment before replying, **"I guess."**

He threw on a hoodie and followed the bright haired boy. Illumi had never been to a party before- well he had been to small get togethers his parents hosted, but never and honest-to-god highschool party. They walked in silence for a bit before Illumi spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

**"Drink, talk, see what happens. The usual."**

**"The usual..?"**

**"It's a party what do you expect?"**

**"I've never been."**

Hisoka gave him the most startled look, like never having been to a party was a punishable offence. Illumi only blinked. He cringed a little when Hisoka put an arm around his Illumi's shoulders. "We will be fixing that then, party virgin!" he grinned. Illumi only nodded, unsuccessfully trying to pull away from Hisoka.

They arrived at the party not much later. Illumi had no idea who was hosting it or what to expect. He followed Hisoka, almost feeling nervous. He felt stupid that he was the one following the other around, but wasn't about to wander about the party on his own. It was crowded as all hell and not at all in the refined quiet way his parents parties had been. It was loud, people were pushing their way around and the music was deafening. Before he could object, Hisoka pushed him down onto a couch- where he proceeded to sit awkwardly. Panic rose in Illumi's chest as Hisoka waked away. He was trying to right himself when the pink haired boy came back, a plastic cup in each hand. Hisoka shoved one towards Illumi before flopped down beside him.

**"Drink up!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"It's good, just drink it,"** Hisoka spoke before taking a swallow from his own glass. Tipping it up, Illumi took a deep drink and let out a gagging cough. His dark eyes were wide, staring at Hisoka, **"What in the hell is in that??"**

 **"Alcohol?"** Hisoka replied, like he was the most innocent thing in the world. Scowling, Illumi only took another drink, forcing himself not to react to the burning feeling. After a bit, he started to feel more warm than burning, his face slightly blushed. Relaxing a little, he leaned back on the couch instead of sitting stiff as hell. Hisoka leaned over, alcohol lacing his breath, "enjoying yourself yet?"

**"I guess."**

**"Oh? Well then, you will have to have some fun,"** Hisoka grinned before grabbing Illumi's arms and pulling him upright. He dragged the dark haired teen behind him, and started dancing. Illumi stood there dumbly, he hadn't a clue how to dance. Before he could retreat back to the couch, Hisoka grabbed him and spun him around like a doll. He couldn't dance either- at least not well. He seemed to be enjoying himself though. **"I havent drank enough yet for this,"** Illumi spoke. Before Hisoka to reply, Illumi felt like acid was rising from his stomach. He clapped a hand to his mouth before dashing for the nearest door. He leaned over, now outside, and vomited into the grass. Once his stomach was emptied he sat down, back against a wall.

Hisoka appeared, and sat down next to him. **"So you were saying, you haven't drank enough?"** Illumi shot him a glare before realizing it was a joke. He sighed, closing his eyes. First party: failure? His eyes snapped open when he felt something on his shoulder. Hisoka had rested his head there.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Hm?"** Hisoka said, lifting his head. Illumi scooted away, with no reaction from the other. Whatever. He was strange. Sitting, arms crossed, Illumi looked at the grass, watching a little bug climb about. He tried to force the blush from his face. Dark eyes looked up when Hisoka spoke, **"I'm a bit bored of this. Let's go back to campus."** And then he was up and walking away. Illumi glared into the back of his head before following. They got back sometime around 2:30 am and Illumi could only be glad it was Friday and he didn't have to be up for a class the next day. He flopped into bed without bothering to change out of his clothes, he felt exhausted and still fairly nauseous.


	2. hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illumi "i refuse to admit my feelings" and some fluffy shit

The day after the party was rough for Illumi. He woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit what was left of the alcohol in his stomach. He sat there, head leaning on the edge of the seat- not really caring it was a toilet. He didn't bother moving when he head Hisoka pad into the bathroom behind him.

**"What do you want?"**

Still silence. Illumi lifted his head to shoot a glare in his direction before feeling the urge to puke again. He quickly turned back to the toilet. He was in no condition to argue when he felt hands holding his long hair back. He coughed, and leaned back, not bothering to look at Hisoka. He glanced over when he felt a nudge, Hisoka held a glass of water and spoke, **"drink it."**

**"Fine."**

He tried not to acknowledge the other, who now sat next to him. He was angry he let himself drink to the point he got this sick. Why go to a party only to make yourself vomit and come home. His face reddened thinking about Hisoka pulling him to dance and leaning his head on his shoulder. Ridiculous. Illumi shook his head and slowly stood up, just about crawling to his bed. Dragging the sheets up over his face, he felt less nauseous but still had a raging headache. Weight settled next to him, and he jumped a little.

**"What do you want?"**

**"Mmm? Nothing."**

Dark eyes narrowed before he pointedly turned away. Illumi wasn't sure what to think when he held hands on his hair again. He didn't move, but spoke in a more defeated voice than anything, **"what are you doing now?"**

**"Braiding your hair."**

**"Wh.. forget it."**

He just laid there and did the best to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach. Wondering if he was nauseous again for a moment, he gulped and hoped he wasn't going to vomit on his bed. This was different though. Illumi huffed out a breath of frustration. Honestly the feeling on someone working their fingers through his hair was relaxing and he didn't feel uncomfortable. Nervous? Maybe. He couldn't be sure and it irritated him.

* * *

It had been about a week since the party incident. Illumi had grown to enjoy Hisoka's presence- not that he would say so. Honestly, he was lonely and Hisoka had something about him that he liked. He wasn't a quiet relaxing presense like Illumi would prefer. But he enjoyed being around him anyways. Illumi was reading on his bed when Hisoka flopped down next to him. He didn't bother looking up from his book, 

** "Yes?" **

**"Let's go out. I know a place,"** Hisoka smiled. 

Illumi knew better than to ask. Standing up, he set down the book and followed the bright haired boy out of the dorm. They walked a while, and approached the woods not too far from campus. Illumi blinked, but said nothing. Hisoka turned around after a while, 

** "We're close."  **

** "To..?"  **

Hisoka only smiled. They continued walked before coming to a little lake. Illumi had no idea it was back here, and smiled a little. It reminded him of the area around his home a bit. Hisoka turned around, yellow eyes glinting. 

** "Well?"  **

** "It's.... nice. It's like home."  **

Hisoka flopped down and grabbed Illumi's wrist, pulling him down. He let out a little yelp before ending up laying on his back in the grass. He blinked, looking up at the blue sky. He felt Hisoka next to him and felt his face redden. Turning his head to try and hide the blush, he wasn't sure what to do. Before he had a chance to react he felt Hisoka grab his hand. Face whipping towards the other without really meaning to, their eyes met. Hisoka practically smiled through his eyes, he had no shame.

**"I.."** Illumi breathed. Hisoka only blinked, staring at him with that stupid smirk on his face. Illumi swore it was like Hisoka could tell how frustrated he was about his feelings. He was always doing what he could to push Illumi's limits. He paused for a minute, before acting on impulse- something he didn't do often and probably wouldn't have if not for Hisoka's continuous prodding. 

He leaned forward and gave Hisoka a quick kiss on the lips. For once, the other looked taken off guard and could only stare with wide eyes. Illumi let out a laugh,

** "I finally got you for once!" **

** "Mm.. that's all that was?" **

Illumi's face reddened again, _"damn it, he got the best of me again,"_ he thought. 

**"Well... "** he looked away finally. 

**"Oh?"** Hisoka spoke, using his finger to lift Illumi's chin so they were face to face again. 

**"Shut up. It was nothing,"** Illumi huffed before sitting up, grumpy expression on his face. Hisoka's face betrayed a hurt look, though only for a moment and nothing Illumi had a chance to notice. Illumi wasn't sure what to think. He didn't get feelings like this for other people, and certainly not another man. Interally he was just as flustered as his blushed face looked. He did admit to himself he had grown used to Hisoka and even enjoyed having him as a... friend? He hadn't had a friend besides his siblings- even then he wasn't very close personally. Still, he wasn't about to admit he had any positive feelings towards his room mate. Hisoka was constantly getting on his nerves just to prove he could. Illumi couldn't give him the satisfaction. He threw his head in his hands, what was he supposed to do? Sighing, he supposed he did this to himself- hoping for something that wouldnt bore him during the year doing school away from him. Hisoka and his feelings certainly didn't bore him... but it confused the hell out of him.

 

* * *

 

The days following only confused Illumi more. He went to class and hung out with Hisoka without much happening. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. One night they were watching a movie in their room. Feeling more flustered than usual, Illumi tried to focus on the movie and not on Hisoka and thinking about kissing him again. If he was honest with himself he would admit he hadn't done it just to startle Hisoka. Illumi stared at the tv, relaxing when Hisoka wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Blushing a little, Illumi didn't pull away.

**"I like you,"** Hisoka said plainly. 

**"I know,"** Illumi replied in a flat voice.

**"Oh?"** Hisoka turned towards him, yellow eyes meeting dark ones. Illumi's face felt warm... _"god damn it, every time."_ Hisoka leaned closer, and Illumi couldn't hardly breathe. How did he always lose his cool around this guy? He was very levelheaded, but something about Hisoka seemed to always do him in. He puffed out a frustrated sigh, looking to the side. **"Hey"** Illumi looked up only to have Hisoka kiss him lightly. He blinked, before leaning back into Hisoka's lips. He felt warmth rising in his stomach. Before he could really register what was happening they were making out. Pulling away, Illumi blushed, **"Are... you are we should be doing this?"**

**"Why not?"** Hisoka offered a smile, always that smirk, "you blush a lot. I like seeing it."

Illumi didn't reply, only leaned into Hisoka's arms- trying to put on a face like it was the most irritating thing in the world. His grumpy expression faded as Hisoka gently stroked his arm, now turned towards the tv like nothing had happened. Illumi knew this was _something_ , he couldn't really kid himself into thinking it was just to get a jump on Hisoka. He sighed inwardly, carefully admitting to himself that maybe it wasn't so bad.


End file.
